Just another Meeting
by sky-journey
Summary: Warning: crack  And we thought things couldn't get more chaotic...  Various pairings.


The nations sat around the conference table, and all was abnormally calm. Of course, this calmness was certain not to last. For once, it was Cuba who brought the chaos.

"America. There is something you must realize. You see, you are my best friend." Several heads turned, and most every conversation stopped. Trouble was brewing. They could smell it.

"There is no way in hell the two of us are friends!" America stood up abruptly, his hands slapping on the table in front of him. The usually childish glint in his eyes had disappeared.

"G-g-guys? P-p-please st-top." The Canadian nation's barely audible whisper sounded from somewhere between Cuba and America, however no one heard him. A tap on his shoulder and a pair of red eyes was all he received in reply.

The two nations continued arguing, throwing insults back and forth at each other, quickly pissing off Germany.

"This is madness! Everyone, be quiet so we can commence with the meeting!" For once however, no one seemed to be effected. Germany glanced around as someone tugged on his sleeve.

"Ve~~~ Doitsu, I want pasta. Can I have pasta? Pasta~!"

"Stay away from my brother potato bastard!" The other Italian had stood up immediately, much to the displeasure of Spain, who had fully enjoyed having a head on his shoulder.

"Romano~~~ My shoulder is cold without your head there~!" A pout followed his plea. Romano found himself blushing slightly.

"B-bastard! Why would I want to rest my head on your shoulder anyways?"

Somewhere across the room, the sound of England's black magic was drowned by the sound of an angry Russia, soon replaced by screams as a certain Belarusian grabbed her brother from behind his chair.

"Brother! Marry me! Marry me brother! Marry, marry, marry!" Russia's yells for help were mixed with Ukraine's crying, and the table shook from Latvia's shakes. The Baltic shuddered as he spoke.

"W-why would anyone b-be so a-afraid of their own s-sister?"

"LATVIA!" Estonia's yell was followed by a thud as he fainted and fell off of his chair and onto the floor.

"Don't say such stupid things!" A sigh of relief escaped Lithuania upon seeing that Russia had been too preoccupied to notice the comment.

"Hey Liet?" A tap on his shoulder caused him to turn around. "What do you, like, think of my skirt? Isn't it, like, totally awesome?"

Meanwhile, the Asian nations were having conversations of their own.

"I will never give in to free body culture," Japan explained to his siblings, shaking his head slightly at the memory of having allies in the west.

"Look aru! It's a Hello Kitty blimb aru! Isn't it nice?"

"Nice, da ze~! Very nice…" South Korea nodded at what the Chinese nation was telling him, however his eyes were not focused on the blimp…

Taiwan, on the other hand, was not looking so happy at what China had said. "I disagree with anything China has to say."

"Why aru? Hong Kong, back me up aru!"

"…"

"…" From across the room, Egypt looked at Hong Kong, the two busy with their wordless conversation. Not far from Egypt, France was busy flirting with the young maid. England glared at him in a definitely-not-jealous way, while simultaneously telling America off for a racial joke said nation had made.

Amidst the chaos, no one had noticed that Canada and Prussia were missing… No one expect Hungary, who was busy enjoying live video footage from the nearest broom closet on her computer. Suddenly, however, America noticed the two missing nations, as his argument with Cuba came to a stop.

"Wait… there's someone missing… where's…" he stopped to think for a moment… "Canada?" Suddenly, he noticed the absence of a certain former nation, and the intent way Hungary was staring at her computer, with Austria blushing furiously besides her. "NOT MY BROTHER BEILSCHMIDT!"

"My brother is gone too… THE POTATO BASTARD BETTER NOT HAVE KIDNAPPED HIM!"

Hungary, however, was busy enjoying new footage streaming in from Germany's hotel room. Next to America, Kumajiro's voice popped up. "Where is who? Who is not here."

Everyone's voice popped up at the same time: "Who?"

The polar bear answered again. "Yes, who. Who is missing."

A whisper reached America's ears. "I want to go missing… with America. America will come with me, da?"

The American smiled at the expression on the other nation's face! "Oh yeah, let's go! Come on Tony!" A sigh escaped from Russia.

"Without the Alien, America. Someone has to protect your country when the zombies come, da?" The excuse was horrid, but the energetic man played along, and dragged the Russian out of the room, speaking of McDonalds and football until they were out of earshot.

"So, America." Russia… purred? "Were do you want to go?" He inched closer, his forehead almost touching the other nation's.

"McDonald's?"

A growl answered.

"I was kidding Russia…" His voice dropped to a suggestive whisper. "I heard there was a nice study not too far from here… one where Hungary has yet to install a camera." The smile he received was all the answer he needed; it appeared as though he had said the right thing.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading this! Reviews are love, and also mean automatic pieces of virtual cake. Please choose from the following: Cheesecake, Strawberry Cake, German chocolate cake (that is not actually German), mixed fruit cake.  
For those of you with lactose intolerance, or those who 1) don't like cake 2) want other cake, just let me know what kind of virtual pastry you want when you leave your comment~


End file.
